Pretending you're here
by XBladeshooterX
Summary: Summary: I dream about you every night, thinking about the great times that we had together. Then I wake up, you're gone, and I wish to never dream again. Depressing short one-shot. Nalu


**Summary: I dream about you every night, thinking about the great times that we had together. Then I wake up, you're gone, and I wish to never dream again. Depressing short one-shot.**

**I thought about this a long ass time ago and I never really got around to writing it. Then I was reading my stories again, trying to get inspiration for my current one, but I couldn't think of anything. I found my book with all of my idea's, and this came across.**

**Again, this is kind of sad. I don't know why, but I've been watching sad movies lately. It will also only be a one shot, but I might make another story wrapping around this so it dives deeper into the story.**

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be a sad ending. It was supposed to be a nice ending. We would live together with a nice little family, but I'm the one that screwed us up. It's my fault that you left. I didn't know it would become this. I didn't know that I would lose you. I guess not everybody gets to live happy their entire life.

I thought we were different

But I was proven wrong

I loved you

But now you're gone

Forever

Every story starts out the same way,

Two people fall in love

They get married

They have kids

They grow old together.

And regret nothing.

I regret a lot. I regret hurting you. You told me that it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was. I did love you, we did get married, even had a child together, but now you're gone.

" Daddy? Why are you crying?" The Dragon Slayer snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a little voice coming from the 5 year old in front of him.

" Sorry Nashi, I was just spacing out again." He wiped the tears from his eyes. " What do you want?" He smiled.

" I want to go somewhere. I want to go visit Mizu* and Yuki*. But you've been on the couch all day." Natsu laughed. Even though she had never met her, she had the same temper as her mother.

" Alright, let's go."

" Yay!"

Natsu looked at his daughter. She was a spitting image of Lucy. Her blonde hair and brown eyes.

Nashi couldn't understand, but she was also sad. She knew that if she had never been born, Lucy would still be alive.

" _Come on Lucy, you can do it."_

" _Natsu, it hurts so much." Lucy was crying, holding onto Natsu's hand as if her life depended on it._

" _It will all be worth it. In not too much time, you will be able to see her. You'll be able to see our beautiful daughter. Just a little while longer._

It was the best day of Natsu's life. He got to see his daughter for the first time. Hearing the sounds of her crying. But it soon became the worst.

_He felt Lucy's hand go limp in his. She was burning up. Her skin was as hot as fire._

_This was the one thing he dreaded. He thought it wouldn't happen, but it did. The child had fire magic running through her system. It must have put Lucy through too much. She died right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it._

Nashi was now the only thing he had left. It was a part of him and Lucy both, and he would never let her go. He loved Nashi more than anything. She would always think that he was too over protective of her. He would freak out way too much when she would feel sick. He never let her go anywhere without him. And he always had to listen to the conversation between her and Gray's kid.

He would also do whatever she wanted, even if it were the most ridiculous of things. He bought her whatever she wanted. He took her wherever she wanted to go. He even risked his like for the sake of her.

As long as she was happy, he was happy. His heart would melt whenever she would cry over getting hurt, even if it were just a little cut.

" _Natsu."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _We're having a baby."_

That was another amazing night he remembered. Finding out that he was going to have a kid with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

" _I love you Natsu."_

" _I love you too Lucy."_

" _Promise me that you will never leave me."_

" _I promise."_

She never promised that she wouldn't leave him. Maybe that's why she's gone. He was there with her to the end, but it was a one sided ordeal.

" Daddy! You're spacing out again. I want to go." Nashi stomped her foot on the ground."

" Sorry, let's go." Nashi clapped her hands together and smiled. He loved to see her smile.

_I love you Lucy. This isn't a goodbye though. It's just a little break. We'll be a family again some day._

**And done. I put the '*' in the names because those are the Jerza and Gruvia babies. Gotta love em ships. **

**I hope you don't hate me for this. I got some hate on my Gruvia story -_-**

**If I get anyone wanting it ( Not trying to get more reviews, I accept PM's too.) then I'll continue it after I finish my other stories.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
